


I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

by animebawseqween



Series: I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluffy, Jealous Percy, Multi, Nico is Bisexual, Nico is a Dork, Polyamory, Polygamy, Protective annabeth, Tears, Trans Male Character, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebawseqween/pseuds/animebawseqween
Summary: Nico is happy in his relationship with Annabeth and Percy, really he is. Sure, they choose to keep it a secret because of what people may say, but he's still happy.However, when Percy's friend Leo introduces them to his brother Shin, Percy, Nico and Annabeth's realationship gets even more complicated.Will Nico have or lose everyone.~~~* This is a side story of my story " I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend".*
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrieky_noodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrieky_noodles/gifts).



“Mmm,” Percy hummed against Nico’s lips, hands still fidgeting on the small boy's hips. 

Percy had ambushed Nico in the hallway on the way to the cafeteria and pulled him into the one of the supply closet. Nico wasn’t really complaining about an opportunity to make out with his boyfriend, but he knew why Percy had actually tracked him down.

Ever since Nico had moved here at the beginning of the summer and started dating Percy and Annabeth, Percy (and to a lesser extent, Annabeth) had been trying to get him to start hanging out with their friends. 

“ Percy,” Nico flushed, pulling away from the older boy. “ We have to go now. People are going to notice you’re not there.” 

Percy gasped and checked his watch. “ Dammit, Neeks, you’re right. Come on, we’ve gotta go.” 

Before Nico could make the case that he didn’t want to eat with Percy’s friends, Percy was checking to make sure no one was in the hallway, and pulling Nico along. 

He wanted to be so pissed, but looking at how good Percy looked with his hair even more tousled than normal, his pants crooked and his shirt halfway off, he couldn’t find it within himself. 

Instead he smirked and slinked in front of Percy and placed his hands on his boyfriend's chest. “ Listen, as much as I love seeing you all rough around the edge’s because of me, I think the others are going to get suspicious.” 

Percy’s eyebrows knitted together and he looked down at himself, patting his hair down at the same time. 

When Percy finished making himself look like he hadn’t just made out with Nico in a closet, he patted Nico’s head slightly, “ You’re right, thanks Neeks. Anna might get jealous if she knew what we were doing in there.” 

Nico laughed, “ Annabeth doesn’t mind, and you know that. She’s just happy you aren’t bothering me anymore. Speaking of our beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth told me to tell you that we’re gonna watch movies at her house this weekend.” 

Percy hummed, “ You know, that sounds fabulous,” Percy leaned into Nico’s ear and squeezed Nico’s ass, “ Tell Wise Girl, I’ll bring the lube.” 

Nico could feel his face heating up and turning bright red. “ Nope, nuh uh, I’m not sitting with you at lunch. I’m going to go read some books and listen to music in the library.” 

Nico turned to run, but Percy wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and literally swept him off his feet, “ Nope, not an option.” 

Just as they reached the entrance to the cafeteria, Nico noticed two figures sitting at their table. The smaller one was clearly Leo, with the unruly hair and he was prattling off at twelve miles an hour. 

Percy clearly noticed as well, because he began to hop up and down and yelled to Leo, “ YO! LEO! YOU’RE FINALLY BACK MAN! WE MISSED YOU!”

Nico shrunk down even more in embarrassment and annoyances, grumbling to himself. This was going to be a long lunch hour. 

As they walked up to the table, Nico was able to make out what Leo was saying to the taller boy. “ That’s Percy, and the annoyed looking kid under his arm is Nico. This is usually how Nico ends up eating with us. Percy just finds him after class and drags him here.” 

Nico heard the other boy laugh. A deep throaty, fantastic laugh that made Nico’s heart flutter. “ Isn’t that kidnapping? Nico doesn’t seem to want to be here.”

_ ‘ Well, I do now. Just laugh again, please, one more time. Make having me sit with these idiots,’  _ Nico thought to himself before internally slapping himself.  _ ‘ Stop it, Nico. You have a girlfriend, and a boyfriend.’ _

“ It’s fine. Nico likes to pretend he’s an edge lord and doesn’t need anyone, but he doesn’t leave once Percy or somebody else drags him here, he never leaves.”

Nico had no idea what he was supposed to say as an icebreaker, but there was no way he could live with himself if he didn’t talk to this boy. 

Luckily for him, Percy started talking as they sat down, “ Hey Leo, is this your brother Shin?”

So that was his name. Leo opened his mouth, but Shin answered for himself. “ Yeah, and you’re Percy right? And you’re Nico right” 

Nico looked up from his lap in shock. Most of the time, people ignored him when there were other people to talk to. His tongue was heavy on his tongue, so he simply nodded. Hoping that Shin would leave him alone. 

Unfortunately, Shin didn’t. “ What’s your last name? Leo didn’t tell me.” 

Nico did his best to try and school away the blush that was threatening to creep up his face. “ Uhh, Di Angelo. My last name is Di Angelo,” Nico could hear how cracky and nervous his voice sounded. 

Shin might’ve been the devil, because he would not stop asking Nico questions. “ Cool, it’s Italian right?”

“ Yeah,” Nico answered curtly, looking down at his lap again. 

Luckily, Jason showed up and wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist with a small, “ Hey.” Effectively saving Nico from having to answer anymore of Shin’s questions. Everyone else began to talk as well, and Nico got lost in the crowd once again. 


	2. Movie Night Thoughts

“ Hey Perce, hey Neeks, come on down to the basement,” Annabeth called down from her basement room. Annabeth and her stepmom had some issues, but she liked to joke that the best thing to come out of that was her bedroom. 

Nico and Percy made their way into Annabeth’s bedroom and plopped down in their respective spots. Nico on Annabeth’s lap, and Percy on the ground beside them. 

“ Hello pretty lady,” Nico smirked, pecking Annabeth’s cheek before snatching the remote from her coffee table. 

“ Hey, Baby, how are you,” she said affectionately, kissing Percy’s neck. 

“ I’m good,” Nico hummed.

“ Good, by the way, I remembered that you said you were dying to watch ‘The Greatest Showman’ once it came out on Disney+, so that’s what’s on tonight’s agenda,” Annabeth said, snatching the remote from Nico’s hand and replacing it with her own. 

Percy whined from his place on the ground. “ How come Nico’s getting all the attention. Don’t you love me Wise Girl?” 

Annabeth laughed, starting up the movie. “ Of course I love you Perce, you’re my Seaweed Brain, but Neeks is our Baby, and I love him too.” 

Nico blushed, with both embarrassment and a little bit of shame. How could ever be looking at someone else when he had two fantastic partners that cared for him so much. 

Annabeth and Percy didn’t need him in their relationship, that much he knew. Nico had known them before they were all dating, and it was clear that their relationship had been in perfect shape before him, such perfect shape that no one even thought of the possibility that Nico, who spent most of his time attached to one of the two seniors, could possibly be dating them. 

And yet, sitting here cuddled up on Annabeth’s couch watching a movie he had been dying to see for a while now, as his girlfriend played with his fingers and his boyfriend's hair, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander back to Shin. 

He was so different from all of Nico’s friends. He was quiet most of the time, but he didn’t mind making a big show of talking to Nico instead of letting him get cut out of the conversation. 

His eyes, that looked so calculating all the time. Like he was constantly playing a game of chess with the world. Constantly adapting and changing his plans, but always planning for ten moves that game next. 

His hair that was tinged with purple started an inch or two off his scalp. And his purple-y eyes that went with it.

And his laugh, his amazing, throaty, so deep it almost seems put on laugh. 

“ Neeks, what’s up?” Percy’s voice snapped Nico out of his apparently trance-like state. “ You look pretty zoned out.” 

Nico shook his head quickly, as if to clear the leftover fog from his mind. “ N-nothing, don’t worry about it. I’m just absorbed in the movie. Sorry, did you ask me something?” 

Percy didn’t look convinced, but Nico was glad that Percy and Annabeth had learned a long time ago to not push Nico when he didn’t want to answer questions. “ Alright, but come on. We could be watching an awesome action movie, but you wanted to watch this instead.”

Annabeth smacked Percy lightly on the back of the head, “ Leave Nico alone. I, for one, am enjoying this movie. Hugh Jackman is hot in like a daddy way. And the information on running business and the standards of society in the 1800’s is fascinating.” 

Nico and Percy both laughed. “ Oh Annie, you had me in the first half, but yeah I agree.” 

Nico gave Percy a weird look, there was no way Percy actually understood what Annabeth had just said. Percy laughed, “ Damn, Neeks, don’t hurt your brain. I meant that Hugh Jackman is hot, in a Dilf way.” 

Nico scowled, “ Am I not hot enough for you two?” 

Annabeth giggled, “ Don’t worry. You’re absolutely spectacular, Baby. Right Percy.” 

Percy stretched upward and placed a kiss on the skin behind Nico's ear. “ I think you’re fucking gorgeous, Neeks,” he whispered. 

“ God fucking dammit you’re like a rabbit in heat,” Nico groaned, his pants getting tighter by the second. 

Quickly, Nico turned the T.V. way up and pushed Percy flat onto his back on the couch. “ Anna and I are topping tonight,” Nico declared before Annabeth got up to grab her strap-on.

Percy whined as Nico just barely restrained himself from literally ripping Percy’s clothes off. “ That sounds great and all, but I would love it if you could hurry up and finish what you started.” 

Nico unbuttoned his pants, and shoved them off, leaving his boxers on. 

“ Aw, Perce look, you only managed to get me half hard. Now you’ve got to work for it I guess,” Nico taunted. 

Percy immediately shoved his hands down Nico’s boxers, grabbing Nico’s half hard cock and stroking it hard and fast. “ That’s right Percy, prove me that you deserve this.” 

Percy sped up his ministrations and stopped just as the first bead of precum leaked out. “ Are you ready enough Neeks?” Percy asked desperately. 

“ I am Kitten, I’m ready. What about you Anna? Are you ready?” 

“ I sure am, you boys look so good for me, Babies,” Annabeth smirked.


	3. Big Questions Need Big Answers

“ Nico, you seem to have been a little preoccupied lately,” Annabeth asked. “ Are you alright? Is there something going on?” 

They were currently having a little study date, and by study date, he meant that Annabeth was giving Nico her old notes from freshman year and Percy had set his books on Nico’s coffee table and then promptly went to play video games on Nico’s Xbox. 

Nico looked up from Annabeth’s chemistry notes, doing his best to look confused. “ I don’t know what you’re talking about. Do I really seem that out of it?” 

Nico was pretty sure he wasn’t fooling anyone, and he was also sure that he had no intention of telling Annabeth or Percy why he’d been so out of it.

It had been a week and a half since Nico met Shin, and the purple haired boy had been living rent free in Nico’s mind for just as long. 

Shin and Nico had eaten lunch together, just them, three times and Shin had even invited Nico to come over to his group home. Nico had said no, but had said that Shin could come over to his house whenever he wanted. 

“ Alright, but try to focus on school at least. Percy and I’ll be gone in a year, and I can’t have you falling behind. We need you to come to New York with us once you graduate.” 

That was the plan that Nico had been woven into when he started dating Annabeth and Percy. 

Annabeth had a full ride to NYU, Colombia and the Pratt Institute, and Percy had a swimming scholarship to NYU. 

Nico had his parents emotional and financial backing to go to any university he wanted. It was one of the perks of having a dad who ran a precious metals and jewelry empire, and a step-mom that was running one of the biggest organic agriculture chains in the country. 

So, even if it meant locking himself into a future that he may not attain at the age of fourteen, he was going to do whatever it takes to get himself to New York. 

“ Don’t worry Anna, I’m not going to let myself give up just because you aren’t here,” Nico chuckled. 

Before Annabeth could reply, Nico’s phone went off. 

**‘ Hey Nico, I found this great restaurant, do you wanna go with me tomorrow? Like, as a date?’**

Nico’s face went white. Shin had asked him out, and he wanted to say yes so badly, but he couldn’t. 

Not when it would mean having to give study dates with Annabeth. 

Not when it would mean giving up being able to go to the public pool at six a.m. when he couldn’t sleep and watch Percy practice. 

Not when it would mean giving up movie nights with way too much popcorn and lots of snuggles. 

Not when it would mean giving up Percy and Annabeth for good. 

Annabeth was snapping her fingers in Nico’s face. It was a passive aggressive enough action, but Annabeth’s face of worry made it more sweet than mean. “ Are you okay Baby, you seem kind of terrified. Is everything alright?” 

“ Y-y-y-yeah, I j-j-just uhh, g-g-gotta g-g-go. It’s k-k-kind of an emergency. Y-y-you and Percy can stay here. I’ll be back in a couple minutes,” Nico ran out and jstu barely slipped his shoes on before dashing out the door. 

**‘ Shin, me in the park in five minutes. I need to talk to you.’**

And so, he was in the park, sitting on a bench waiting for Shin. This was one of the most terrible idea’s Nico’s ever had, and that was saying something. 

“ Nico, what’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out with that whole, date, thing. If you don’t want to go, you can just forget I even said anything,” Shin rambled. 

“ Uh, Shin, I would love to go out with you, trust me, I really do. I have reasons why I can’t,” Nico did his best to explain, trying to not look like the nervous freak he was. 

“ Why not? Leo told me you were bisexual, and he said you’re not dating anyone.” 

“ Well that’s the thing, I am dating someone, two someone’s actually,” Nico scratched the back of his neck. 

Shin looked shocked, not disgusted, just shocked. “ What do you mean you’re dating two people?” 

“ Well, I moved here at the beginning of the summer, and I met Percy and Annabeth, who you know are dating. Anyway, I sorta kinda fell for them both, and now we’re all dating.” 

Shin still didn’t look disgusted, just shocked. “ Oh, I didn’t know.” 

“ Yeah, we haven’t told anyone because we’re worried about what people will think,” Nico explained. 

“ Okay then, well, I promise I won’t tell anyone. You can just, uh, tell me anything alright. Sorry again,” Shin just kind of walked away, and with him, he took Nico’s happiness.

Tears falling from his face, he ran back to his house and flopped himself on his bed without even taking off his shoes. Persephone would scold him later for tracking dirt through the house, but he didn’t care. 

“ Nico, Baby, you’re clearly not okay, do you want some cuddles?” Percy asked, snapping Nico out of his trance. 

Nico just nodded and continued on crying. That voice might’ve been the reason that Nico couldn’t be with Shin, along with the two snuggly weights that were climbing into the bed beside him. But he wouldn’t get greedy now, everything would be fine. 


	4. Figuring It Out

“ Nico, we need to talk about last night. What happened?” Percy asked, popping some dry cereal into his own mouth. 

“ Yeah, Baby, you just kind of ran out of the house and when you came back, you were balling,” Annabeth said. 

Nico didn’t say anything, he’d been replaying his conversation with Shin in his head over and over since it happened. The look of disappointment and hurt when Nico said no. 

The shock when Nico told him he was taken twice over. 

The numerous apologies he gave Nico even though he’d done nothing wrong. 

The promise to keep his secret even though he could’ve ruined Nico’s life and told everyone about his relationship with Annabeth and Percy.

“ I don’t want to talk about it. I did the right thing, and I know that, but it makes me sad anyway,” Nico grumbled, shoving three handfuls of dry cereal into his mouth and sinking further into the mess of blankets they’d moved onto the couch. 

“ Neeks, what do you mean you made the right decision? It can’t have been the right decision if you’re so upset now.” Percy had always been so sweet with him. 

Nico always assumed that it was because Percy was also bisexual, and his experiences were a thousand times more negative than Nico’s. 

Annabeth was sweet too, incredibly sweet based on what everyone else told him, but it was different. Annabeth’s actions seemed to be motivated by protecting him and keeping him happy. 

Percy seemed to almost want to prove something to everyone. What that thing was, Nico wasn’t sure. 

“ It’s hard to explain, because I know once I do, you guys will be really upset with me. I just don’t want to lose you. I love you too much,” Nico muttered. 

“ Nico, we won’t get upset with you. I promise. There’s nothing you could ever do to make us mad at you. Unless you eat the last blue candy in the bag, then Percy might kill you.” 

There it was. Annabeth’s version of being sweet to him. She was always making jokes when they were sad. It was her way of giving them a small amount of happiness, to get them through the bad times. 

“ I just, well, I… uh. I just, how do I say this?” Nico rambled. No matter how many times he replayed his conversation with Shin, he couldn’t find out how to say it. “ Well, Shin asked me out yesterday.” 

Silence. That’s what was filling Nico’s massive room. Silence, and the most ominous kind at that. 

“ Well, Baby, there’s nothing wrong with that. Did you want to go out with him?” Annabeth asked. 

This time, it was Nico’s turn to be shocked. He had thought that Annabeth would ask what he said. Percy would say that there’s nothing wrong with that as long as Nico said no. 

Then they would argue because Annabeth would say that Nico had the right to break up with them whenever he wanted and Percy would say that he just wanted Nico to be with them, and Nico would try to fuse with the couch until Percy gave up and they all watched movies together while Nico tried to forget about his crush on Shin. 

“ What do you mean? Obviously I said no, I wouldn’t break up with you guys for anything,” Nico answered, trying to force his voice to not break. 

“ Ah, but you didn’t say that you weren’t into him. Look, Nico, if you want to go out with Shin, I don’t have a problem with that. I mean, when Percy came and told me he was interested in you as well, I wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Instead, I just let him date you, and I fell for you within the month,” Annabeth explained. 

Percy joined in, “ If you want to date Shin as well, that’s fine. If it goes amazingly, you’ll still have us. If it goes horribly, you’ll have us, and Shin’s dead body.” 

Annabeth hit Percy in the side, “ You can’t just kill all of Nico’s ex-boyfriends.” 

“ Why not? If they hurt Nico, they deserve it,” Percy grumbled. 

Nico couldn’t help but laugh at his partner’s. And at himself for thinking that Annabeth and Percy could ever be mad at him. 

“ Wait, you’re not mad at me? I thought you guys wouldn’t want me to date someone else. That’s how most people feel about their partners dating other people at the same time as them,” Nico said. 

“ Baby, we’re already in a polyamorous relationship, we would be hypocrites to deny you having another partner to make you happy,” Percy explained. 

“ You mean I really can go out with Shin, you mean it?” Nico was practically giddy with excitement. 

“ Baby, if it makes you happy, you can go on that date with Shin.” 

Nico began to cry again. He’d never thought that Percy and Annabeth would agree to this. Percy was definitely the jealous type, and Annabeth had a tendency to be pretty protective of him and Percy. 

“ Hey, don’t cry, don’t cry,” Annabeth shushed, pulling Nico flat against her chest.

“ By the way, Nico, Shin said he would love to go on a date with you. You guys have a date on Friday, and you’re going to eat at this fancy sounding restaurant Shin found. Also, you’re paying.”

Nico had no idea why he was dating Percy when he went and pulled shit like this. 


	5. All Worked Out

Nico was freaking out. Shin was coming to pick him up in half an hour and Percy and Annabeth were not helping. 

They’d helped him pick out and outfit, and then they decided to mess with him as much as possible. 

Including rubbing up against his dick and making out with him, and in front of him. They also made jokes about messing with Shin and then they simply decided to fuck, literally just have sex, in front of him. 

“ Guys come on, don’t do that. I have a date in half an hour and I can’t have a hard-on on the first date,” Nico begged as Percy and Annabeth finished up. 

“ What, is this bothering you Neeks,” Percy taunted. 

“ Yes, and you guys are the worst,” Nico huffed, leaving to get himself a glass of water, and some ice to numb his dick and force it to deflate. 

Just as he was finally soft and hydrated, a knock rang out at the door. “ Come in, it’s open.” 

“ Hey, Nico, it’s me, Shin. I’m sorry for coming early, I was just really excited.” 

Nico turned to see Shin standing in his doorway, and his jaw fell to the floor. The taller boy had chosen to wear trans tape instead of a binder, allowing his black button up to be buttoned down just over halfway down. 

Coupled with the black button up were black jeans and some very fancy looking boots that Nico wasn’t sure how he had afforded. I mean, Shin was an orphan right, how could he afford such nice things?

“ Do I look okay?” Shin asked, Nico could hear the nervousness in his voice. 

“ Yeah, you look amazing,” Nico stumbled through his words. He was making a complete fool of himself and he didn’t even care. Because he was going on a date with Shin, and if it went well, other dates would follow. 

“ Well, should we get going, don’t want to be late,” Shin held his arm out for Nico to take it, but before he could, Percy and Annabeth walked in. They still reeked of sex, but at least they were clothed. 

“ Not so fast pretty boy,” Annabeth said devilishly. “ We’ve got some ground rules if you’re planning on dating our Nico.” 

Shin laughed, “ And I thought I would be getting a hard time from Mr. Di Angelo. I guess I was wrong.” 

Percy smirked, “ Well, Hades is out of town and he trusts us to do a good job protecting his son. So, when are you guys gonna be back.” 

“ Around 8:00 p.m. maybe 8:30,” Shin answered. 

Annabeth questioned them next, “ And you’re not planning on doing anything after dinner are you?”

“ No, I was planning to bring him right back here,” Shin answered. 

“ Alright, have a good date, I hope you enjoy yourselves,” Annabeth said, pecking Nico on the cheek before Percy followed suit with his lips. 

“ See you later Neeks,” Percy called as they walked out the door, arm in arm. 

“ So, you don’t seem super disgusted with the fact that you’re the third person to be dating me. All at once,” Nico did his best to make it sound like a joke. 

“ Not really, I mean, Percy and Annabeth seem like cool people, and if having all three of us makes you happy, then that’s what you deserve.

Nico blushed, “ It really doesn’t bother you?” 

With no answer, Shin spun Nico around into his arms and planted their lips together. Sparks flew as their lips molded together perfectly as perfectly as they did when he kissed Percy or Annabeth. 

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other, but then Shin pulled away for air, and when he didn’t dive back in for more, neither did Nico. 

“ Nico,” he said cupping his face. “ I want to be with you even if it means sharing. It doesn’t make me think you love me less, in fact, I would be honoured if one day you love me as much as you clearly love Percy and Annabeth.” 

Nico flushed what he was sure was a deep shade of red. “ Shin, I have no idea what to say. I like you so much, and I just don’t want to mess this up, but here’s the thing. If our relationship gets in the way of mine relationship with percy and Annabeth, I won’t hesistate to cut you out. I won’t lose them.” 

Shin’s smile turned to a grimace, “ I know that, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I just don’t want to lose you.” 

Nico placed his lips on Shin’s a second time, this time more sweet and chaste than passionate. 

“ I promise, I’m going to give everything I can to make sure I don’t lose you. I just hope you do the same.” 

Shin smiled, “ Of course, anything for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to anyone who actually reads this. :)


End file.
